The History of Hyrule: Triforce Monk
by TheTriforceMonk
Summary: This is a detailed account of the history of Aclerias, the Monk of the Triforce. It explains how and why the Triforce and Hyrule were made. if you like it, send me an e-mail at with the subject being: Ch.2
1. Chapter 1

Triforce Monk

Long ago, before the Ocarina of Time was crafted, before even Hyrule was designed, the three Goddesses, Farore, Din, and Nayru, lived in the Sacred Realm. With them, was Din's son, Aclerias. She had created him for her own amusement. For you see, the Goddess wished for something or someone to love. Din created him to be thier shape, but with major changes and different features that set him apart from them, for she was tired of seeing the same thing all the time. But, like them, he was immortal.

Farore and Nayru understood this, Nayru most of all, for they had reason to love other things. Farore loved courage, the passion it took to perform great deeds gave her satisfaction, so she was happy. Nayru loved wisdom, for without it, they would fall to the Shadow. But Din could not love power. She would fall to the twilight like thier other sister had, so long ago. She could not be corrupted by that love, so she funneled her desire for power into a being of which she could cherish and avoid the lures of darkness. Fearing Din would break, Farore and Nayru helped her create the first Hylian.

Aclerias grew to what we would call manhood in a standard length of time, then slowed and eventually altogether stopped. He learned of his creation and it's purpose, and loved Din as much as she loved him. While he grew, his creators (which he calls his Mothers), were delighted to see that thier power could create such a thing, and began to plan amongst themselves to begin creation of a world. Aclerias was obviously aware of these plans, and his Mothers began to teach him things that would help him keep their world in order.

One time, Nayru was teaching him the Law that she would implement on the chaos that will be Hyrule. Aclerias spoke. "Mother Nayru, why do you not just make this world perfect? Why not force the law on Mother Farore's life forms?" One of the many differences between the Godesses and him showed in his strange deep voice. She looked at him. "Here's a better question to help you understand it yourself; Why were you created?" Aclerias sat silently on the lush green grass of the Sacred realm, and thought.

"Well," he bagan, "I was created so that Mother Din would not fall to the Darkness through her love of power." Nayru nodded. "True, you are not wrong. Here's another question; Why do you think that you do not look or sound or act like your Mothers and I?" Again, he thought, then said, "I do not know, Mother." Nayru smiled at him. "It is because we wanted you that way, to make you different. We want to create this world, not to rule it, but to let it rule itself. Just like you. We wanted you to be able to speak for yourself, even act and learn on your own." "So this world is for me, then? To learn from and act upon as I see fit?" She shook her head. "No, Aclerias. We are not making this world for you, nor are we making it for ourselves. Something compells us to do it, but we know not what it is. One thing we do know about this world is that it will not include us. Your Mothers and myself, that is. We decided not to interfere with this world, in hopes that our gifts to the chaos that will be Hyrule will be sufficient."

Aclerias thought again, then asked, "Why send me there where I will be away from you?" Nayru sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder. "You have to act in our stead as a mortal protector of the Sacred Realm. In order for us to get there, we need to open a Void Between the Realms and keep it open. the only way to do that is to have one of us on the other side. But, we vowed never to enter it again after it's creation, so we are going to build a temple and some special artifacts to represent the Three Godesses on the new world. Now go. Mother Din is waiting. You have much to discuss."

And so, the Godesses descended upon the Chaos that was Hyrule, and began creating Hyrule itself. Aclerias was tasked with the creation of three stones that would represent his Mothers in Hyrule, and hide them in the world where they could be found again when the need to open the Void Between the Realms arose. These stones would open a door to the sacred realm through which it was intended Aclerias would return to his Mothers when the time came, and this door was sealed with a blade and surrounded by a temple. Upon departing, The three Godesses left thier beloved son a gift. A solid gold triangle, made from the last of the Godesses power, filled with powerful magic.

But, all was not as it seemed. for there was a fourth Goddess that fell to the Darkness before Aclerias was created and part of the reason for his creation. She was jealous of her sisters for wielding the power to create a world on thier own, and snuck in evils of the land, a power she now wielded as part of the Shadow. She had seen the gift the Godesses made for thier son, and she grew even more angry with them. And, out of pure rage, fired a great bolt of her last remaining Godesses magic at the triangle, smashing a piece out of the middle.

The other part of the triangle fell back into the sacred realm, becoming the Triforce, and Aclerias caught the piece from the middle. The goddesses were too late to stop this. Assuming that this was intended, Aclerias kept the piece around his neck. His Mothers saw this happen, and banished thier evil sister to the Void Between the Realms as a gaurdian to use her evil to protect the Sacred realm from those who would seek the Triforce. Only when the Mythical blade was pulled from it's pedastal would the ex-Goddess allow passage to a mortal, and the hero with the blade would be dubbed the Hero of Time.

Aclerias defended the temple from the evils that were placed on Hyrule for hundreds of years, and as such battles waged, he saw a spark of The Mother's good will spread from the temple. It was the Hylain race, his kin, and he fought for them until they no longer need him. They had built walls and trained guards and soldiers, the law that Nayru created began to rise as a monarchy, with noble kings and beautiful princesses. the red earth Mother Din had created shifted and changed for the Hylians, creating valcanoes, lakes and fields for them to cultivate and utilize.

Other examples of Farore's life began to exist as well; small immortal children hidden deep in the woods to the east, powerful rock people to the north with a simple lifestyle, fishmen to the south, who took up trade and ideas from the Hylians, and dark desert dwellers to the west, with thier own ways unique to Hyrule.

The Goddesses, however, had not left thier creation with nothing. They had left magic behind, melodies and medallions for those chosen to wield them, instuments of power and weapons with special properties to aid the heroes and people of Hyrule. They also left powerful spells with thier earthly counterparts to those worthy of finding them, and also some powerful life extending artifacts only reachable by the well equipped and prepared.

Aclerias slowly began to mix and mingle with the peoples of Hyrule, until all races recognized him, whether it be good or bad. He thought about his Mothers a lot, and wondered what they must be seeing in this place is what they wanted; the world forming in and around itself. He tried to let things be in Hyrule, until he was sure nothing would happen while he traveled the _whole_ world_, _then he departed for twenty years, and upon his return, he discovered something startling. The door to the Sacred Realm had been opened, and the Triforce had been touched. It split into three pieces, all of which went to The Three of Fate. Now, he must find them to fulfill his purpose. This is where the story of the Triforce Monk begins.

Second story to come soon. E-Mail comments to . Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: The Triforce Monk

Chapter 2

Aclerias stopped slowly. The forest he just traveled through ended abruptly, as if his Mothers had lazily painted it there. The irony of this was what lay at it's border. A desert, stretching far into the horizon, across miles of dunes. This was the Desert of Hyrule. The Gerudo lay on the opposite side. The only safe path was across the Sand Bridge; a collection of wooden posts that the Gerudo themselves had placed to guide travelers safely. Aclerias smiled. The Gerudo also had placed them to guide those same people to their fortress. A prison fortress.

Looking back into the forest, Aclerias sighed. Termina lay that direction. He had chased the Hero through there, just before the Carnival of Time. He had seen the marriage of Kafei and Anju, which caused him to miss the Hero. Also, the Happy Mask Salesman had never given _it_ back to him...

He shook his head and returned his view to the desert. He sighed again, and began walking towards the first set of posts.

Nabooru woke. She looked around the room. It was still. The only light was a faint yellow glow coming from one of her shelves. She stood and smiled. _At least the Medallion is safe._ she thought. Wrapping her blanket around her, she stood and crossed the room to where it lay. She picked it up.

The yellow medallion shone brightly in the dark desert night, as if it had it's own will to smite the dark. She walked back to her bed, and sat down, staring at the coin. _What secrets do you hold?_ Defeated, she gave up and put it on her bedside nightstand. She rose and moved to the window.

The desert was dark, as usual, and cold. Nabooru shivered. She was used to the bright sunny hot days, not these frigid nights. She pulled the blanket farther around her shoulders.

A soft knock came from the door to her chambers. She turned and stood erect. "Enter." The door cracked open slightly, and her maidservant, Geerda, entered.

"Lady, I could not help but hear you walking around. Is all well?" Nabooru relaxed. "Come, Geerda. Sit." The maid raised her chin, as was the Gerudo sign of acknowledgment, and sat on the end of the bed. Nabooru turned back to the window. Geerda had been Nabooru's close friend since they could walk, which is a long time for the Gerudo. She trusted her with everything, even wild ideas, and was never judged.

"Geerda," Nabooru continued to stare out at the farthest post on the Sand Bridge. It was slowly becoming daylight. "Have you ever wondered why the Goddesses created Hyrule?"

Geerda shifted on the bed. "It is not wise to question the Goddesses." Nabooru laughed. "Yes, I know. But just think for a moment. What was their purpose? Were they trying to open a door to another realm? Did they fail? Did they succeed?" She turned to face Geerda.

Geerda rose, crossed to the window with her, and took her hand. "Lady Nabooru, I don't know what the goddesses wanted with this world, or why they wanted such things. All that I know is, no matter what the Goddesses wanted, that things just _are_."

Nabooru shrugged. "I don't think it's that simple though. I want to know." Geerda sighed. "Some things even we should not know, Nabooru. Now, you need your rest. The King will be here in the morning, and you have to look your best."

Nabooru rolled her eyes. "Why should I bend to his will? So what if he is the only male Gerudo in a hundred years, that doesn't mean we all have to obey him. Besides, he's half my age, and I'm nearly seventy!" Geerda touched her shoulder. "That is precisely why you must appeal to him. You're young, by a Gerudo's standard, but he is younger. You are the closest one to his age." Nabooru pushed herself from the window. "Your wisdom surpasses mine, Geerda."

Geerda smiled as she let her gaze drift back out the window. Out in the distance, just within the farthest posts, she saw a figure standing between them. "Lady Nabooru! A traveler from the south, along the Sand Bridge!"

Nabooru twisted. "What?!" She bolted to the window. sure enough, a lone figure stood on the horizon just as the sun peeked over a dune. "Geerda, wake the guard, tell them to be on alert, but not harm our..." She thought, then smiled. "Guest." Geerda nodded, then shuffled from the door.

_This prisoner could help me avoid Gannondorf tomorrow... _she thought selfishly, and donned her day wear.

E-mail me if you want me to post Chapter 3!


End file.
